Chasing the Moon
by windwhisprer
Summary: ooSTHomura hinted 39 oneshotoo Goku is given the gift of forever being with his sun, while Seiten is constantly waiting for the moon to come and find him.


**A/N: **This was an idea that was inspired due to a roleplay. I really like the way this came out. I meant to get it up earlier, but like got ahead of me again. I hope you all enjoy.

C&C appreciated.

**Chasing the Moon**

When they were born, they were one being.

When heaven and earth came together, the combined aura fertilized a rock atop Mount Kaka, and the earth gave birth to its first and only child. It was a perfect being, the earth hardened into a living creature. There had always been a seam down the center of his mind, where the two forces of nature had been fused together to create this one perfect creature. In the beginning, they were nameless, but both of them knew of each other and lived in harmony. They were opposites, but they were created in a way that they fit perfectly together, like two pieces of a puzzle or a yin yang circle. They fit together because they were meant to; that was how it was always supposed to be.

One side held the destruction that the earth contained. The strength and power of the earth itself, its unpredictability and its knowledge. It was powerful but logical and intelligent, able to destroy and yet would never do so without reason. It held the knowledge and the ways of the world, the eternal circle tattooed on his stomach as a constant reminder. Chaos dotted the center, only added later by the poor creature's insanity and bloodlust, turned to ruthless bloodshed by the pain it underwent.

And the other held nature's beauty, its innocent and purity. It too held the symbol of the eternal circle on his stomach. After time it faded, the creature forgetting who he was and his origin. He held the gentleness of the world and the caressing comfort of nature, like the warm grass that grew along the ground, or the gentle breeze that always teased through the tree's branches.

When they were born, they both looked up to the full moon and were stunned at its beauty. Perhaps this was where it first began to fall apart. While one looked upon the moon with awe, wonder and a hunger deep within his stomach for something he couldn't name, the other wanted something more. The moon wasn't enough; he felt a loneliness in the moonlight and craved something he did not yet know existed.

Both sides coexisted in perfect harmony for many weeks. However, their perfection and paradise was short-lived. These twins-who-were-not-twins were frowned upon by those in heaven. The aura of heaven had helped give birth to such a perfect creature, and yet its inhabitants began to grow jealous. The beings from the heavens, the "gods", came down to earth and grabbed Earth's Child. They contained him, beat him and in turn placed a limiter around his brow to control him. The limiter, unsure of what it needed to confine in a body that was never meant to be confined, sought out the seam in the creature's mind. The seam was innocent enough; it would have simply stayed the way it was if it were left alone. However, the limiter saw this union as unholy, and did what it was designed to do. It tore the two minds in half, rupturing the perfect harmony Earth's Child had obtained.

Earth's more destructive nature was seen as evil, and confined away, only able to watch and nothing more. The "yang" side was confused as he was forced to walk through heaven's chambers, unsure of what was to become of him. The tight metal band that wrapped around his skull did little more than separate him from his other half and he easily forgot what a perfect unity he and his brother had had, when he was blinded by the sun.

"_Wow… your hair! It looks just like the sun!" _

He was later named Goku by Konzen, his "sun." Seiten Taisei, the Great Sage Equal to Heaven, as he would come to be known as later, watched from the darkness of Goku's mind. He slowly grew more and more mad with each day that passed, driven to insanity from isolation. He watched his other half live with the Sun, laughing and enjoying the freedom of life,and forgetting the perfection they had had.

But Seiten didn't forget. He never forgot.

As he continued to watch, Seiten grew to hate Goku. He began to hate how his "brother" could live so carelessly with those that had contained them, beaten them, and ruined them. He began to hate these gods who had destroyed their harmony, who had descended to earth and taken them away from their mother.

But mostly, he began to hate the Sun.

Seiten hated Konzen. He hated the way he treated Goku, hated the way he walked, how he talked, even hated the way he slept when sometimes Goku would watch him. Seiten began to hate everything about the Sun, wishing that it would simply go out and never come back. He wished that one day it would set, and never rise again.

He mostly hated the way it blocked out the moon.

Seiten loved the moon. He loved how it looked that first night when he looked up at it from the top of Mount Kaka, feeling the light shine down upon him as though it was only meant for him. He could look at the moon and it would never blind him; he could take comfort in its silvery rays, knowing that it wouldn't dare hurt him. He felt drawn to it, always, and he hated how the moon was always drowned out by the early morning sunlight.

Seiten hated the sun for that reason. He wanted to kill it. The more time he spent watching from the back of Goku's—and his own—damn mind, the more insane he grew. He just wanted to make Konzen suffer, make it so Goku's sun would never rise again.

His wish was granted several months after Goku was brought to heaven. Seiten couldn't really tell how much time had passed, all he knew was that things were going bad. He hadn't really been watching, feeling as though the faces of Goku's friends were mocking him. They knew he was trapped back here, and did nothing more than laugh at him.

However, he felt the sudden shift of power that day, and Seiten didn't bother to ask questions. He shot forwards, taking his chance to reclaim the body that was just as much his as it was Goku's. It took him a moment to realize what had fully happened. He was on his knees, his eyes closed. He could feel a gentle breeze wash over his skin for the first time in so long. Then he cracked open his eyes, and looked around.

The eternal circle on his stomach was marked with the sign of chaos. Seiten spared a moment to run his claws over his own stomach, feeling power throb in his veins like never before.

He had to _kill_ the sun.

However, when he spotted Konzen in the doorway, gasping for breath, he froze. He studied this sun, the way his hair shone brightly and his eyes glowed with life. He hated how bright this creature was. He wanted the Moon. He wanted the soft, gentle glow of the moonlight, what he'd been craving for so long.

He struck, but it was Kanzeon, another damned goddess who got in his way. His head cracked against the marble and he felt sick. Seiten was sure he was going to die. At the back of his head he could hear Goku screaming out in anguish. Goku didn't want to die, like hell if he did either. However he couldn't move in the slightest, and was vaguely sickened when he realized he was being supported in Konzen's arms.

Goku managed to regain control of the body again, thanks to the limiter that had tightened around his skull. It wasn't long after that Seiten had watched, numb, as the Sun was struck down by heavenly soldiers. For once, the two creatures that had been one fell into perfect harmony in their shock, unable to do or say anything.

There was simply blood on Konzen's perfect white robes, lavender eyes half-mast in death. Their life was gone, their brightnessdiminished. He simply lay crumpled on the ground, motionless.

Goku was the first to come back to himself, screaming Konzen's name as he tried to grab hold of his sun. Heavenly guards came to take him away, but Goku couldn't stop screaming. He was shrieking and crying until they were forced to gag him just to get him to shut the hell up.

Seiten was still stunned, unable to do anything more than watch. Was that it? Was the sun dead? He didn't feel the joy he was expecting he would, but that didn't really matter. What was important was that the sun was dead.

Then… where was the moon?

If the sun was dead, shouldn't the moon be free to shine? Seiten waited in shock as he and Goku went through the heavenly trial, waiting for the moon to appear and save him. He couldn't stop the feeling of betrayal and hatred that formed within him when the moon didn't come for him. He stayed at the back of his mind, waiting in darkness and listening as he and Goku were sentenced to spend the next five hundred years in a stony rock prison. Seiten didn't care, wasn't interested in the least.

However, when they went to take away Goku's memories, they forgot to take Seiten's.

He was outraged that they had forgotten him. He didn't want to remember heaven, wanting to get a clean slate and start all over again, just as Goku did. He didn't want to remember Konzen, or the way his hair seemed to shine even when he was bored behind his desk. He didn't want to remember the way Goku had been so happy, or that when the sun finally died, the moon had not come for him.

That hurt worse than anything else.

He had been so convinced that if the sun was gone then the moon could shine, be the center of the sky and come to save him. It could give him back his body and then he could be as happy as Goku was.

Instead, he was given five hundred years of memories. Five hundred years of loneliness and betrayal. Five hundred years for his hatred and pain to grow until it nearly consumed him.

While Goku spent those five hundred years trying to remember, Seiten spent them trying to forget.

Each day, Goku looked up at the sky and watched the sun. He watched as it rose every morning, and set every evening, all the while wondering when _his_ sun would come for him. All the while Seiten spent every night watching the moon. He watched as it made its way along the sky, wondering when it would be his turn to be saved.

And once a month when the moon disappeared entirely, consumed by the sun even in the depths of the night, Seiten felt lonelier than ever.

But then, one day, Goku's sun came back for him. Konzen had come back to him as Sanzo, freeing him from the rock prison.

The sun had died and rose again, and still Seiten was waiting for the moon.

It would be years later before he finally set eyes on the moon. He was just as he thought he would be, a reflection of the sun, all its greatness bathed in a silvery light. Perfect in a way that the sun never could be.

Seiten had watched him patiently, waiting for the chance to show the Moon that they were meant to stay together. Damn Goku, and damn Sanzo. It was finally Seiten's turn to have what he wanted, and he would get what he wanted.

There was only one time when Seiten got control of his body while Homura was still alive. Seiten had watched, patiently, as Homura had ripped the limiter from Goku's forehead. He nearly shrieked in glee as suddenly he burst forwards, the power coursing through him. However, it was different this time. Pain ripped through him so fierce that he thought he would die.

However, it wasn't long lived. He got to his feet, stumbling slightly under the burning sensation in his muscles and being unused to moving his own body. Homura stared at him, startled. Seiten could feel a smile catching on his lips. It didn't matter now, Homura was his. He was his Moon, this perfect reflection he'd been waiting so long for.

He jumped, heading towards him with rapid speed. Seiten's claws ripped through Homura's shoulder and the man let out a cry of surprise. The pair fell back against the wall as Homura cradled his bloody shoulder. Seiten paused, studying the blood trailing down his hands. He licked it off, golden eyes trained on his target. It was a small repentance for the man keeping him waiting for so long.

He straddled over Homura's lap, licking a path from his neck up to his ear. He could hear the man's breathing, his pulse like a lullaby in his ear. Seiten's lips curled upwards as his hands trailed over Homura's clothed chest.

"Mine," he breathed in the other man's ear. Seiten couldn't explain the emotion that tugged on his chest as he felt Homura's heart beating alongside his own. He could've just sat there forever, listening to the tune of the man's heart and letting it lull him into sleep. He had finally found his moon, and he was never letting it go.

However, it wasn't long until Goku's Sun had the audacity to barge in on them. Seiten made a vow to kill the sun once and for all, so it would never come back to haunt him.

The next thing Seiten knew, he awoke in the back of his own mind. He growled in frustration, screaming and pounding on the walls of his mind, demanding to be let back out. He had finally found his moon, and the sun had ripped it all away from him. Surely the moon would save him again? The moon knew he was back here, he could just take off the limiter again, and then all would be well.

However, it seemed as though Goku wanted to make sure he had no reason to ever come back out. Seiten watched in horror as Goku's Nyio-bo cracked along Homura's spine, sending the man crumpling into the dirt. Seiten couldn't speak, couldn't feel anything as he watched his Moon die. He'd waited so long to find him, and then, in an instant, it was gone again. Tears welled in Goku's eyes as he screamed, but it was nothing compared to the anguish ripping through Seiten's chest. He wanted to kill Goku, and Sanzo, and everyone else who dared ruin his time with the Moon. He wanted to rip the sun from the sky and shred it, piece by piece for what it did to the moon.

Seiten shrieked for three straight days. He wished that someone would hear him, someone who could give him back his moon. But as usual, nobody heard him. Nobody except for Goku, who complained lightly of a headache, but had no real understanding of why.

While Goku continued to bask in the sunlight, Seiten would forever be chasing the moon.


End file.
